


Healing you

by tigragrece



Category: DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Healing you

Clark has saw multiples bruises on the back on Bruce one night and he was wondering from what it is.  
What he didn't know is that these bruises are from him when he has wake up and tried to kill him.  
Everything has been forgotten, and they were now lovers.

"Bruce, if I touch you here, do you feel in pain?" and Clark was touching slowly the mark

"A little" say Bruce

"It's me who do this, before everything?" say Clark with some misty eyes.

Bruce have again some misty eyes because they have forgotten all that have happen for all of this.

"Yes but it's the past, I try to not think about it, they have almost healed, I'm okay"

"Let me heal you more please" said Clark

"How you will heal me?" asked Bruce.

"Like this" and then Clark began to lick the bruises, make one new one of pleasure at the neck.

Everything for change and distract Bruce and also for pleasure him.  
Clark has a plan now and is to please and Bruce and prove to him that everything will be alright.


End file.
